Many Random Stories in Seven Mysterious Years
by Reffer Lift
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in those 7 years? Well, heres my take on it in this collection of short stories and oneshots.
1. Brothers

A/N: This is a collection of one-shots and short stories about what I think happened in Goku's 7 year absence. The short stories might have two or three chapters at the most. Rating may go up for some future stories.

Brothers

Disclaimers: I sadly do not own Dragonball Z, or Super Soaker. I do actually own _a_ Super Soaker though. 

_Man, brothers are a pain. I mean, they annoy you half to death with "I want this," and "I want that," and I think that my head will explode if I hear these words again._

Those were the words in Gohan's Journal for today. He was annoyed half to death by his 1 year old brother, Goten. He was thankful that there was only one Goten in the world.

"Gooooowhannnnn! Wit's time two gwo!" yelled Goten.

_Its time to go already…? _Thought Gohan. They were going somewhere, obviously.

_Yay… _thought Gohan sarcastically. _Time for another car ride full of fun and games… very annoying games… and a very annoying Goten…_

-----

The car ride was long and boring. But, something was wrong. Goten wasn't talking… and he had a strange look on his face.

"Mom, what's wrong with Goten?" asked Gohan.

"What ever do you mean, Gohan?" replied Chi-Chi.

"I mean, he has a weird look on his face and he hasn't been talking since we got in the car."

"Ohhhhhhhh…" started Chi-Chi. Then she had a small smirk on her face. "you'll just have to wait…"

"Wait for what?" asked Gohan.

------

At the Kame Island, where Krillen and Master Roshi lived, there was a big party happening. It was the middle of winter where everyone else lived, so Krillen decided to have a party, so everyone could "thaw out."

12 year old Gohan and 1 year old Goten climbed out the car and Gohan immediately ran inside to get his bathing suit on. Chi-Chi got Goten's suit on and then she waited for Gohan to come back outside.

Once Gohan came back outside, Chi-Chi asked him to watch Goten for a bit.

"Fine, if I have to…" said Gohan with a sigh.

"Hey, Gowhan, wanna play bwall?" Asked Goten with a smile so adorable, that you would want to take 10 pictures just of his face.

Then, Gohan noticed how cute his brother really was. He noticed that adorable smile on his small little face. He saw those little feet that his short legs walked on. Gohan then realized that his brother looked so much like his father. I'm not trying to say that Gohan didn't noticed that before. It's just that he realized why he looked like his father. It way the way he acted.

Goten acted just like Goku did. They had that same smile, that same childish personality. That same hair. It made Gohan remember all the good times he had with his father.

"Gowhan…?" asked Goten again.

"What? Oh… ok! Why not!" replied Gohan with a smile.

"Gohan!" Gohan turned around to see his mother with something in her hands.

"Hapwy birday, Gowhan!" Exclaimed Goten.

"But, it's not my birthday…" said a confused Gohan.

"Yes, but Goten was too young to get you a gift at the time, so he wanted to give it to you now." As Chi-Chi said that, she gave her eldest son gift in her hands.

It was a Flash Flood Super Soaker!

"Wow… thanks Goten! Hey mom, can I try it out now! Please!" Exclaimed Gohan.

"Of course, that's why we brought it along!" said Chi-Chi.

After their fun filled day, Gohan wrote in his journal:

_Today was great. We had a party at the Kame Island. Also, I got my birthday gift from Goten today. It was a Flash Flood Super Soaker! You know, looking at Goten made me remind myself about how he acts just like dad. I miss him so much._

"Hey, Gowhan," Started a small voice. "can you wead me a bewedtime storwy, plewse?"

Gohan turned around and smiled. "Ok, why not?"

_You know what, brothers aren't that bad…_

A/N: I had fun writing this story. I think it has a sweet ending. It's also my first one-shot and the first story in this collection. Oh yeah, by the way, Goten is only a year old, so he talks like that. Please review, so I know what I should write about for the next one.


	2. A Plan from the Mind of a two year old

A/N: I should have done this in the first story, but I might as well do it now… Anyway, when I submit a story from now on, I will give a short summary, and if it is a "Short Story" (i.e. the story has 2-3 chapters), I will give the summary, the genre(I'll give this anyway.), and an author's note, and then give the chapters separate submissions. You'll see what I mean in a minute. Anyway, here is the summary and genre (and title!).

Title: A Plan from the Mind of a two year old.

Genre: Humor/Romance

Summary: Vegeta finally wants to show his love for Bulma, but doesn't know how. Bulma also wants to show her love for Vegeta, and is stuck with the same problem. Two year old Trunks realizes this, and tries to get them together, but will his comedic plans work?


	3. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a wile. My computer was all screwy. Ah well, here is chapter 1 for A Plan From a Mind of a Two-Year-Old.

Chapter 1

'I need to show her…'

'I really love him…'

'I gave her a child!'

'I'm the mother of his son (who was named after underwear…)!'

These were the thoughts of Bulma and Vegeta in their really large, gigantic, larger than life (have I made you jealous of anime characters yet?) house. Vegeta wanted to show his love for Bulma, and Bulma wanted to do the same. In a nearby room, two year old Trunks (who talked _slightly _clearer than Goten.), had, for some strange reason, and I know this doesn't make sense, just taught himself, how to read minds (amazing, huh.). Of course, he just heard the thoughts of his parents.

'I have to get them too-too-get, to-geth-er. Yeah together.' Thought Trunks. Then suddenly, he got an idea. He would make up ideas on how to get them together. He thought of one right there on the spot.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT MOMMY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried Trunks.

"Don't worry Trunks, Mommy's here." Said Bulma in a reassuring voice as she ran into the room.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I WANT DADDY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Cried Trunks again.

"What do you want, kid?" Asked Vegeta as he stormed into the room.

Suddenly, Vegeta and Bulma's eyes met. Vegeta and Bulma blushed as they gazed into each others eyes.

"Bulma… I … lo…" started Vegeta.

"Yes…" said Bulma.

"I want… you to fix the GR again! PRONTO!" Growled Vegeta.

"FINE! Be like that!" snarled Bulma.

Trunks' plan did not go well, at least the first one didn't go well…


End file.
